


No More..

by WarriorPrincess19



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Fanfic, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorPrincess19/pseuds/WarriorPrincess19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It`s been 2 months, 3 days and 8 hours since she lost him.<br/>Now, she was ready, she was determined, to be with him again.<br/>Even if she lost herself getting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More..

Waking up the morning after was always the hardest thing.  
It made her feel like a failure.  
Something that for so many people was simple, she just could not seem to master.  
She missed him so much, that it took over every feeling she had until all that was left was a longing for that feeling of being numb.  
The drugs were always the worst, she woke feeling groggy and dazed, but not enough to forget.  
Forget he was gone and that he wouldn't just stop by anymore for their `sleepovers`.  
No more jokes about how messy she kept her apartment.  
No more smiles so bright, so blinding they made her heart burst.  
No more comment that made her feel so loved, she wondered why she thought their `thing` for so long.  
No more Deeks.

It`s been 2 months, 3 days and 8 hours since she lost him.  
Now, she was ready, she was determined, to be with him again.  
Even if she lost herself getting there.


End file.
